


She Tastes Like Stars

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Claiming, F/M, Glove Kink, Mates, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Kylo Ren has become a monster, in more ways than one. After turning him into a vampire so his apprentice may never die, Supreme Leader Snoke allows him to find the Scavenger girl.Rey sacrifices herself for her friends, thinking she will be tortured for her crimes against The First Order, though little does she know is that Kylo Ren has other plans for her, and forms of torture in mind that are so much more divine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something i wrote for the Reylo Sin Anthology last year. 
> 
> For the full Anthology: https://reylo-sin-anthology.tumblr.com

“REY!” she heard her friends shouting as she ran into the crowds of stormtroopers, shots firing all over the place, smoke rising around her from the burning base. “REY!” She turned her head, the blue glow of her saber her only light. Finn shouted her name again as Poe grabbed him, trying to stop his boyfriend from running headlong into danger.  
“GO!” she shouted back to them. “RUN!”

She had barely made eye contact with the boys when she saw Poe’s eyes widen. “REY, BEHIND YOU!”  
Rey opened her eyes, trying to blink through a throbbing headache. She moved to raise a hand to her head but found herself restrained. She blinked a few more times and she frowned, realizing she must be in total darkness. “Hello?”

A radio crackled and she heard a low voice say, “She’s awake.”  
She screamed wordlessly in frustration as the door opened and closed, whomever had been watching her obviously leaving her. Her head throbbed harshly, and she took a deep breath and stopped moving. The door opened again, and like a tidal wave, he was everywhere. She didn’t need her eyes to know the man who walked through that door. The Force throbbed around his mere existence he was all around her, inside her.

“Kylo.”

She heard the hiss of mechanics and the slam of metal on metal, and she knew he had taken off his helmet. “Hello, Rey.”  
His deep baritone voice soaked into her skin and she closed her eyes it was a moment she had dreamt of. The same voice she had heard in her mind when she was all alone. “Why don’t you turn on the lights?” she asked, trying to add a bite in her tone, to rally her attitude and sound more like the Resistance fighter she was supposed to be.

“Very well.”

The lights came on, but they were still low. She saw him standing by the door, his hands clasped behind his back, looking regal and dangerous. The sight of the scar she had given the knight made her smile with fierce pride—a look that did not go unnoticed by Kylo as he slowly walked over to her. He extended a arm to a table as he moved  
towards her, and she looked to see his fingers ghosting over a line of tools he had assembled. Something in her soul turned to ice, and her heart sped up. Her eyes snapped back to his face, and she realized that he had come close to her, so close he could reach out and touch her if he wanted too. But he kept his hands behind his back, his full lips curling into a wicked smirk.

“General Hux tried to come in here after we brought you aboard,” he said, his smirk relaxing after a moment. He raised a hand, his leather-clad fingers twirling into a piece of stray hair that had fallen in front of her face. “I had to all but cut his head off to keep him away from you.” His voice lowered a bit as his eyes followed his fingers’ movements.  
Rey’s breath hitched in her chest, and for a few seconds she was under his spell. Her heart practically slammed against her ribs with anxiety as she watched his movements. Blinking, she realized what she was allowing him to do, to be so close to her, to touch her. What was she thinking!? Tossing her head to the side, she turned a snarl in his direction. Sucking back on her saliva she took aim and spat, spattering the disgusting ball of saliva on his face.

Kylo blinked, momentarily shocked no one had ever had the balls to spit on him before. As he raised his hand to his face, the lights in the room flickered and the items on the table began to shake and clatter. Opening his eyes, he turned back to face her. She couldn’t help herself when he made eye contact with her Rey screamed.  
Amber eyes stared at her, the pupils rimmed with red. Rey knew from her research that those were the eyes of an ascended Sith lord. The dark side seemed to pulse through the room. She had expected him to smirk at her fear, but instead his expression remained cold as he lowered his hand to her throat.  
Her pulse hammered against his leather-gloved hand as it slowly pressed down on her windpipe. Part of her brain seemed to remember who she was, and she began to thrash in her bindings, her teeth gnashing as she struggled against the man’s grip on her. Suddenly she felt the Force slam onto her body, holding her so perfectly still that she could barely even whimper in pain.

“Oh, Rey,” he said with a dark chuckle that sent sparks through her veins. He released her neck, stroking the blooming bruises tenderly. Leaning into her she felt his lips pressing against her jugular vein, soft, so soft. Something sharp ghosted along her neck in the wake of his lips, followed by his tongue, slowly licking a stripe up to her jaw.  
Rey cursed breathlessly, realizing he had released his Force hold on her. His lips grazed her neck again and her chest heaved as if she had run a marathon. Heat pooled in her core part of her was dying to give him more of her neck to taste, but the logical part of her mind screamed at her to get away.  
Pulling back from her, Kylo looked down and grinned, his red-lined pupils blown wide. “Oh, Rey,” he repeated. “No one’s fear smells as sweet as yours.” His lips pulled away from his teeth, revealing two elongated canine teeth, both sharper than any blade she had ever seen.

“What in hell’s name did you do to yourself?” Rey gasped, her eyes reflecting the shock rippling through her.  
“Supreme Leader Snoke has many impressive ideas, my dear Rey,” he cooed, leaning into her again to lay a kiss on her jaw. “You almost killed me, you know that? That day on Starkiller? A rebel fighter came to finish the job, but—” he paused as he kissed the crease in her mouth beside her lips. Their eyes painfully locked on one another, and he said, “But the right sort of monster was hiding in the trees. Someone Supreme Leader Snoke had turned into a experiment, to make a special sort of monster.”

Only half of his words seemed to register with Rey as she stared at him with disbelief. “And what? You weren't enough of a monster to begin with? He had to juice you up?” she sneered as she struggled to grasp the part of her that was rebellious, and the furthest thing from frightened.  
Her eyes locked on his as she felt a hand on her stomach, sliding across the hard, muscled planes and pausing at the waistband of her leggings. Kylo chuckled at her question, slipping a finger into her waistband and sliding his hand down to the apex of her thighs so he could cup her sex.  
She had held her breath as his hand had slid down her pants, but now she tensed as if she had been electrocuted, her whole body freezing up as heat exploded in her core. “Take your hands off me,” she seethed, putting in extra effort to keep her tone steady. Kylo chuckled again and pressed his hand against her sex a bit more, drawing a shocked mewl of desire slip from her lips.

“Supreme Leader Snoke said I can keep you if I desire. After all, a man of my standing should have a powerful woman at his side.”  
She opened her mouth to snarl a retort, but the words never had a chance to leave her mouth. He took her parted lips as an opportunity and dove in, kissing her hard and with hunger.  
His tongue slid between her teeth, massaging her own and, with a groan, tasting the inside of her mouth. She felt his fangs grazing along her tongue, the sensation reminding her that he was a monster. With a muted howl she bit down on his lower lip and held down hard. He tried to pull back, and for a moment Rey was almost sure Kylo was going to hit her. Instead he brought his hand up to her jaw and slid his fingers along the joint of her jaw applying pressure, he forced her to open her mouth just enough to let him go.  
Blood spilled down his chin from the wound in his bottom lip. Instead of flying off the handle again he smiled, the blood coating his white teeth. “Scavenger,” he said. The name normally sounded more like a curse than a mundane word, but in this moment he said it with a croon, as if to praise her for attacking him. “During our time apart I almost forgot how much fun you are.”

Before she could blink he was in front of her again, his body pressing against her as she felt his hand sliding down her leggings. “I do have to make you suffer for hurting me,” he cooed. “But something tells me you’ll enjoy it.” As he spoke his hand made its way into her underwear, sliding between her legs. His index finger began to toy with the lips of her sex, eliciting a gasp from the captive girl.

She barely had time to process what was happening when she felt his finger part her folds and tease the entrance to her core. “Already so wet for me,” he purred as he slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside of her, drawing out delicious moans, one after the other. As his finger filled her she accidentally clenched around the long digit, the seams of his glove making her shake. He began to pump his finger in and out her, his amber eyes never leaving her gaze. Despite the small voice in her head telling her to resist him, she felt her desire grow as her body shook with pleasure, a second finger joining the first and making her cry out.

Her breathing became more erratic as he pushed her closer to the edge, and she writhed as best she could, desperate for more friction. Her core clenched around his fingers as her body neared climax, and in that moment he pulled his fingers out of her, earning a strangled cry as he withdrew his hand.  
Placing his gloved fingers on her lips, he said, “Clean them.” She meant to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth, he shoved his fingers down her throat, gagging her.  
For a second she sputtered and worked double time to find the will to breathe, his amber eyes boring into her expectantly. Cheeks red with shame she let her tongue slid along the bottom of his fingers, tasting her own arousal along with the taste of leather and blood from the wound on his lip.

When she finished, he looked down at his fingers and inspected her work. Satisfied, he patted her cheek and turned to the table full of tools. She watched as he selected an exceptionally sharp scalpel and a specimen cup. “Time for the real fun,” he said in answer to her horrified expression as he stalked back over to her. He pushed aside her grey vest, leaving her collarbone and neck exposed.

He raised the scalpel, and she had almost no time to register the fact he had cut her until he was pressing the specimen cup beneath the wound, collecting the blood.  
Rey watched the odd procedure, still feeling the edges of her arousal peeking through her subconscious. Raising the specimen cup to his lips, he took a deep drink, the dark red liquid staining his pale, plush lips. “Oh yes,” he sighed reverently. “Leader Snoke will be pleased.”

\-----

Two days had passed since the encounter with Ren, and Rey could not have been more confused, her mind straying to the sensation of his fingers inside her body over and over. She didn’t know why he left her for so long, but as the sun fell on the third day the door to her cell opened. A stormtrooper entered and unlocked her restraints, one by one. A second trooper secured her arms to her sides with a flexible metal restraint, sliding it down over her shoulders, pinning her so she couldn’t run.  
She asked over and over where they were taking her, but the pair did not speak as they marched her down the halls of the command ship and down to the wing of the ship that seemed to be where the living quarters were located. The troopers led her down the hall, stopping in front of the last door in the hall. They stood before the door for only a moment before it slid open to reveal the imposing figure of Kylo Ren looking down at her, smiling, before he took a step aside to allow the troopers to escort her inside, where they removed her restraints before exiting the room.

Warily Rey took in her surroundings, noting the lack of decor and furnishings the apartment only held the essentials.  
“You seem well,” he said, his baritone voice by her ear.  
She jumped in alarm. In that moment her mind realized that this was Kylo Ren’s room. She was in his private quarters. Alone. Pulling herself away from him, she turned so she faced him head-on, her mind reeling with the desire to slap the smirk right off his lips.  
“Why am I here?” she ground out, fists clenched at her sides.

“You are here, Rey, because I am going to keep you,” he answered immediately, his expression shameless as he stalked closer to her, making her take a step back. “I could teach you the ways of the Force,” he cooed, taking another step to her. “Something my dearest uncle refused to do, I could give you pleasure you never imagined.” He took another step towards her, raising a hand to her cheek as she stood stock-still, like an Ewok caught in the headlights. “You will never be alone again.”  
She was torn, half of her wanted to melt at the idea of no longer running, fighting, scavenging for some semblance of life. The other part of her screamed at her to run, to fight back, to die before she joined him. Her thoughts were at war with one another as she felt warm pressure push against her flimsy mental walls, as a gentle voice caressed her fear-filled thoughts. “Shhh,” Kylo spoke through the Force bond they shared. “Relax ... I’ll take care of you.”

Before she could protest his lips were on her neck again, biting and sucking, making her knees buckle. He attacked her lips, kissing her hard and fast, his hunger making her moan as her arousal flickered to life like fire to brushwood. She felt his large hands on her body, sliding up to the collar of her tank top. He gripped it with both hands before he tore the shirt in half, dropping the pieces to the floor.  
He broke their kiss to reach out and touch her hot flesh, his fingertips making her squirm as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her erect nipples. Her spine arched, pressing into his hands, and he cursed softly, his eyes raking over her body with hunger. Picking her up bridal style, he brought her to his large, king-size bed and laid her out. Instantly her fists twisted in the black sheets. Rey’s body hummed with arousal, but her mind still did not know if she should give in to letting him teach her, guide her, or if she should keep fighting for a way out. Right now all she wanted was release.

Kylo’s eyes never left hers as he began to pull off the complicated layers of armor and robes he wore. Pulling his clothes off with slow sensuality, she found herself attracted to him in varying stages of undress, especially when he stood before her clad in only his trousers and arm guards. When he unbuckled the arm guards and dropped them to the floor, he reached out and grabbed her ankles, pulling her towards him. When she was  
at the edge of the bed he reached for the waistband of her leggings and pulled them from her, peeling off her underwear in the same move. In mere seconds she was bare before her worst enemy, and for some reason that thought made her body ache with need.  
His laugh was almost cruel as knelt and reached for the knife on the nightstand. “What would your rebel friends say if they saw you right now?” he said, his tone husky with lust. He held one leg down with his broad palm and dragged the knife along the creamy flesh of her thigh. She cried out with alarm, but her scream turned to a moan as he placed his mouth on the cut, sucking the tender flesh and revelling in her blood.

“Gods, Rey,” he groaned. “Your blood is so sweet.” He placed another cut, closer to her core, on her pelvis, over her clit. Blood poured from the cut, the hot liquid sliding in between the folds of her pussy. Kylo leaned in without warning, flattening his broad tongue along her core, lapping up her blood and arousal. He earned a moan as Rey’s hands reached out, tangling in his long black hair while he teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue. He slid it inside of her to stroke her inner walls before coming out and sliding the tip of his tongue between her folds and making his way to her clit. He sucked the hard, swollen nub into his mouth, his fangs pressing into her skin. She howled and bucked her hips, searching for friction, anything to bring he what she needed.

The wound he had made kept bleeding, giving him cause to continue running his tongue along her folds, teasing her entrance and her clit as he drank. Sliding his tongue back inside of her, he felt her clench around the soft organ, her desperation spelling itself out in the pants and moans that reached his ears. Pulling out of her core, he sucked onto the wound for a few moments, then stood to his full height.

Rey took in the image of Kylo’s face, his pupils blown with lust, his chin and mouth covered in blood and arousal. She shivered as he raised his knife and gestured to her to move back on the bed. She quickly obeyed while he slid out of his trousers, leaving them in a pile on the floor. For the first time she took in the sight of him, devouring each detail of his hard, muscular body, covered in scars and burns from years of living the life of a warrior. Her eyes slid down his torso, and finally she let herself lay her eyes on his cock. Her cheeks turned several shades of red as she took in the size of him. Nervously she wondered how he would even manage to fit.  
Kylo’s predatory gaze never wavered, and he growled in approval as he watched her hungry eyes take him in. This was going so much better than he had planned, and soon, before the night was out, she would be his. Crawling onto the bed, he moved his way up to her, leaving the knife forgotten on the bedside table. Gripping her wrists in  
one of his hands, he kissed her lips hard, groaning as he felt her tongue flick along his lips, tasting her blood and arousal. His free hand palmed her breast, pulling and twisting her nipple, eliciting moans of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

Moving so he lay between her legs, he lined himself up with her entrance and pulled back, looking down at her. “May I?” he said in a soft husky tone.  
Rey’s hips bucked towards him as she nodded, and she gasped out a strangled “Yes” before kissing him hard as he slid into her. She whimpered in pain as he split her open, his length spreading her further than she ever had before. Surprisingly, Kylo was gentle, pausing and taking things slow, talking to her and nibbling on the lobe of her ear. When finally he was inside her to the hilt he gave her time to adjust, and before long she was begging him to move, a request he was more than happy to oblige. Pulling out slowly, he thrust into her. Repeating the motion, he put more and more force behind each thrust. Soon she was raising her hips, their bodies moving in time together, their moans the only sound other than the slap of skin on skin.

Rey’s spine arched into him and she bared her neck, subconsciously submitting to him and the beast that now dwelled with. Kylo’s growl of approval was cut off as she raised her hips to a better angle so he could take her deeper. Leaning in, his lips caressed the skin of her neck, tasting the sweat and soft hint of soap. Keeping up his thrusts, he let his fangs elongate, and at last he bit down into her jugular vein, his mouth instantly filling with her sweet, delicious blood.

Her cry of pain turned into a moan as the pheromones from the vampire bite took over, increasing the sensitivity of her body. She cried out his name as he took her harder now, fucking her in earnest. He gulped down her blood before releasing her neck and flipping them over. Laying on his back, he eased her onto his cock, Rey, picking up on his desires, quickly began to ride him, savoring how deep he was able to reach inside her in this position.

He watched her, in awe of her beauty and pure sensuality as she chased her orgasm, thrusting on him harder and faster. Raising a hand to his own neck, he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to her. He slid a single razor-sharp nail along his vein, causing blood to pour out. Without a second thought, Rey lunged forward, her mouth latching onto the wound, sucking hard and drinking the blood. Kylo’s answering moan was loud, her name on his lips like a prayer to the Maker.  
She sat back up, thrusting harder, her walls beginning to spasm, her body shaking as her orgasm took hold of her. Feeling her cum around him, he fell over the edge,  
convulsing with pleasure as he shot his cum deep inside her. She finally stopped moving when she felt him begin to soften. She slid off his lap and collapsed to the bed beside him.  
Propping his head up on one hand, Kylo looked down at her with a smirk. He took in the sight of her flushed pink body, covered in blood and sweat, with his cum leaking from between her legs. He reached out a lazy hand and traced the bite mark he had left on her throat, a satisfied growl in his throat.  
Rey’s eyes opened and she looked at him. “What are you so happy about?” she snapped half-heartedly.

Pressing his finger along the bite mark, he said, “This. My dear Rey, this marks binds you to me.”  
Her heart dropped to her feet, and had she not been exhausted from sex and the overall ordeal of being a prisoner she would have jerked away from him.  
“You belong to me now, Rey, and I to you.” He tilted his head to the side, displaying the scar that she had left on him. He placed a chaste kiss over a still-bleeding part of her mark and hummed, “You’re mine now.”

Rey waited for the sickness, for the anxiety and the hatred that came to the surface when he was close to her and she was in her right mind. None of that came. Instead she felt her stomach flip, and her body begin to flood with heat. When he leaned in to kiss her lips she accepted it, opening her mouth to welcome him. She ran her hands up his chest, her fingertips grazing the mark he had left him, earning a shiver of pleasure as she knotted her fingers in his hair.

 

Perhaps belonging to the Master of the Knights of Ren wouldn’t be so bad.

~The End~


End file.
